Hazing
by Slasher77
Summary: After Ian's first day at Tower Prep, he finds out that Ray has more tricks up his sleeve. Note the Rating. Written for the request of Lookingatthetower. Hope I didn't disappoint.


Ian had a long day of his first day at Tower Prep. Running to the edges of the forest, getting lost looking for his classes, making three new friends who want to escape as well, running into gnomes, and getting tricked by his three roommates. But his favorite part of the day was getting back at his roommates for the dirty trick they played on him. He loved the look on their faces when they were stuck outside naked with everybody laughing at them. Ian could see Ray giving him a dirty look filled with so much rage. But for some reason, seeing Ray standing in the open and covering his dick was making him get hard. He immediately looked away when he heard a teacher yell to him. "Is everything ok, Mr. Archer!" "… Everything's just fine!" Ian shouted back. Ian closed the window and laid down on his bed. Maybe life at this school won't be so bad, at least until he could find a way to escape. The image of Ray's naked wet body kept popping up in his head, but he immediately pushed it out so he didn't get the urge to jerk off. He'd never had any feelings for a guy, and he definitely wasn't gonna start now. Ian turned off his light and drifted slowly to sleep.

Ian jumped awake when he heard the door to his room slam loud and Ray stomped over to his bed. "You little piece of crap! You're dead Archer!" Ray grunted. Ian tried to jump out of his bed fast so he was able to fight Ray, but because he was tired his powers didn't give him enough time to react. Ray shoved him into the mattress and pinned him down so he was completely defenseless. Ray lifted a fist in front of Ian, looking as though he was about to punch him, but he just held it there. There was a long pause as Ray was thinking of what to do next. "I should beat the crap out of you right now for that little stunt you pulled Archer. Thanks to you my friends are in the bathrooms scrubbing toilets, and I have bathroom duty tomorrow. Headmaster almost ended up sending us to West Campus because of you." Ray said angrily. _What does he expect, an I'm sorry. He deserved all of that. _Ian thought. Ian struggled against Ray but realized that it was no use, there was no way he was going to be able to overpower Ray. Ian looked up into Ray's eyes. They were furious and were demanding a reply. "Serves you right for that hazing crap you pulled on me when I was looking for orientation. You sent me there so I could get beat up by the buffer team, which failed by the way, so I think that we're pretty much even." Ian said, furious as well.

Ray chuckled a little and pressed Ian harder into the bed. "Hmm, I don't think I really like even, and I don't play to get that way either. Besides, the buffer thing was only half of your welcome to Tower Prep." Ray grinned evilly as he said it. Ian had no idea what Ray was talking about, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. "What are you…" Ian's sentence was interrupted when Ray shifted and he felt it….. Ray was hard and it was pressed up against Ian's leg. Then Ian knew exactly what Ray was about to do. Ian held back a moan and could feel his cock stiffen with every second. Apparently Ray could tell because he lowered his fist and reached down in between them to grab Ian's bulge. "Well well, what do we have here Archer?" Ray laughed, giving Ian's bulge a squeeze. Ian moaned and replied, "No, stop Ray." Ray just laughed and unbuttoned his own pants. He pulled them off of his body, still holding Ian down with one hand. Ray threw his pants off of the bed and scooted his hips up to Ian's face. Ian saw the large bulge in Ray's gray boxer briefs.

Ray pushed his bulge over Ian's mouth. Ian could feel the warmth pressed against his lips and subconsciously parted his lips. He accidentally let out the moan around Ray's bulge as he rubbed it against his lips slowly. Ian darted his tongue out and ran it along the side of Ray's throbbing erection. "Yeah Archer, you know you like that." Ray groaned. Ian then realized what he was doing and pulled his head away from Ray's hips. Ray's smile faded from his face and it grew back as he pulled his dick through the opening in his briefs. Ian moaned at having Ray's huge cock just inches away from his face. "Eight inches…. Yeah, c'mon Archer, you know you want this. Just let it happen. C'mon, suck me." Ray said calmly. "What? No! Get the fuck off of me, I'm not sucking your dick!" Ian yelled, trying yet again to push Ray off. Ray laughed to himself and said, "Yes you are." Ray punched Ian in the stomach and as Ian gasped for air, Ray shoved his cock in his mouth. "Oh, fuck." Ray moaned at feeling the warm, wet cavern around his dick. Ian tasted Ray's sweat on his dick, but it tasted so good to him that he stopped resisting and decided that he was going to let this happen. Ian grabbed the base of Ray's dick while he was distracted and swirled his tongue around the head of Ray's cock.

"Mmm, you sure know your way around a dick Archer. You've done this before?" Ray groaned while pushing his dick deeper into Ian's mouth. Ian ignored Ray's comment as he rubbed his tongue on the underside of the throbbing cock in his mouth. Ray's moans started getting louder as Ian bobbed his head in between his legs. Ray pulled his dick out of Ian's mouth and stood on the side of the bed. He grabbed Ian by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet so they were face to face. Ian leaned in to kiss Ray, but Ray pushed him to his knees. Before Ray could shove his head on his dick, Ian grabbed Ray's hips and sucked his cock into his mouth. Ian felt the throbbing veins in his mouth and flicked his tongue on the underside of Ray's dick. "Oh my god! Fuck!" Ray moaned. Ian pulled Ray's cock out of his mouth and licked the slit slowly. "I want you to suck my cock Ray." Ian said. He was so hard and felt his dick dripping with pre-cum. He hated that his pants were restricting his dick. "Hell no Archer. I don't suck dick." Ray panted. Ian stood up and pulled his pants and underwear both down quickly. He walked over to his bed and laid on his back with his legs spread. He gripped his cock, squeezing the pre-cum out of the tip of his cock. "Ngh, please Ray. Suck me off. I need it." Ian moaned. Ray couldn't resist the way Ian looked, in so much need and lust. Ray walked over to Ian and bent down to suck his cock. Ian almost screamed when he felt Ray's lips wrap around his dick. Ray bobbed his head quickly and sucked on the sides of Ian's cock.

Ian gasped in pleasure as he felt the pressure building up in his groin. Ian thrusted his hips up into Ray's mouth as fast as he could, wanting to be relieved of his pleasure. "Fuck Ray!" Ian screamed as he came ropes of cum into Ray's mouth. Ray's eyes widened as the cum filled his mouth. Ray spit out Ian's cum and yelled, "What the fuck Archer! I can't believe you fuckin came in my mouth!" Ian panted and laughed a little to himself. He pulled Ray up to his face and leaned in to kiss him. Ray looked down at Ian with parted lips. Ray looked as if he was thinking wether or not to kiss Ian, but instead he grinned. "Turn over." Ray instructed. "Wh- why?" Ian asked. Ray leaned down and whispered in Ian's ear. "Because I'm gonna fuck you hard." Ian moaned and turned on his stomach with his ass raised up in the air. Ray spread Ian's cheeks apart and licked at the hole that was twitching with anticipation. Ian gasped at the first contact of the wet muscle pushing through his moist cavern. "Oh my god Ray. It feels... so good." Ian moaned. Ray pushed his tongue in and out of Ian, making sure to get it nice and wet. Ray pulled his tongue out and Ian whimpered at the loss until Ray stuck a finger inside of his ass. Ian winced in pain at the intrusion, but as Ray wiggle his finger deeper inside of Ian's hole, he hit something that made Ian scream out in pleasure. "hmm, looks like I found it huh Archer?" Ray laughed. Ian just moaned in response. Ray slowly began sliding his finger in and out of Ian, making sure to brush against his prostate every time. Ray was stroking his cock while fingering Ian. Ray added a second finger and slowly pushed back into Ian's hole. Ian's body stiffened with pain while Ray pushed further into his ass. When Ray pushed his fingers in to the knuckle, he pushed in and out of Ian, trying to stretch him enough for his dick to fit inside. He started scissoring Ian and watched as he moaned from the intense pleasure. Ian's muscles started to become more relaxed so Ray was able to slide his fingers in and out with ease. He leaned down and began licking at Ian's entrance while thrusting his fingers deep into Ian quickly. Ian was panting in pleasure, having a hard time catching his breath. Ian pushed his hips backward, trying to get Ray's fingers deeper in him. Ray grinned and decided that Ian was ready.

Ian's whole body shuddered when Ray took his fingers out. He felt completely empty until Ray got up behind him and positioned himself behind Ian. Ray rubbed his cock against Ian's crack slowly to tease him. Ian whimpered and pushed his hips backwards into Rays cock, only to have Ray pull back a little. "Please Ray, I need it so badly." Ian pleaded. Ray laughed a little inside and pushed his cock as far as it would go in Ian's ass. Ray covered Ian's mouth as he screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain. He could feel the tears streaming down Ian's face and he felt bad about hurting him. In order to calm him down, he reached underneath Ian and gripped his cock. He stroked Ian slowly and listened as Ian's breath slowed down. With his other hand he rubbed Ian's chest in an apologetic way. "Move... please." Ian panted. Ray gladly obliged and slowly pulled in and out of Ian. "Oh, my god Ian. You're so tight!" Ray moaned. Ray slammed hard into Ian and Ian's body shuddered as Ray hit his prostate. He arched his back and pushed his hips back into Ray's to get more of that feeling. Ray thrusted hard into his spot every time and stroked Ian faster to match his pace. "Oh. Fuck my Ray!" Ian grunted. Ray's breathing got heavier and started coming out as rugged panting as he fucked Ian with abandon. He pulled out of Ian and turned him on his stomach. Ian propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to kiss Ray. Ray shoved him back down on the bed and pushed his dick back inside of Ian. With the new angle, Ray was able to hit Ian's prostate a lot easier. Ian moaned louder and louder each time Ray hit his spot with every thrust. "God I'm so close!" Ray gasped. "Mmm, me too. Cum in me Ray!" Ian panted. Ray thrusted quickly into Ian and looked down at Ian. He looked like he was in so much pleasure, moving his hips to match Ray's thrusts. He was looking straight back into Ray's eyes, moaning his name. Ian leaned up again to kiss Ray, but Ray bit his lip to think about it. He grabbed the back of Ian's neck and crashed their lips together. Ray darted his tongue into Ian's mouth and explored every inch of it. Ian moaned deeply into the kiss as Ray started to thrust faster inside of him. Ray felt like he was going to cum at any minute so he reached between them and grabbed Ian's dick. He squeezed it hard and stroked Ian as fast as he could. Ian moaned loudly into the kiss as he came hard. His cum shot out onto both of their chests and Ray's hand. Ray felt Ian's walls contract around his cock and lost it. Ray broke the kiss and screamed, "Fuck!" Ray emptied his seed into Ian and felt it spill out of his hole. Ray rested his head on Ian's chest to catch his breath. "Oh, my god Ray. That was... amazing." Ian panted. Ray chuckled and pulled out of Ian. Ian gasped at the loss and watched as Ray cleaned himself up and put on his clothes. "Where are you going?" Ian asked. Ray put on his shirt and replied, "Bathrooms. I'm supposed to be cleaning them today, not tomorrow. My friends covered for me because I told them that I was gonna come back here and beat the crap out of you. It's the only reason I hit you in the stomach, I wasn't trying to be an ass." "Gee thanks. Cuz that makes it okay." Ian laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Well you better not tell ANYONE about this. Got it?" Ray said. "Why would I even want to?" Ian smirked. "Good. See you later Arch... Ian." Ray gave Ian a smile before he left the room.


End file.
